No More Regrets
by Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt
Summary: Germany didn't understand his past, which seemed to be filled with gaps and dark holes. Then one day, as Germany's confusion peaks, Prussia finally tells him what happened to him years ago in order to help him move on and leave the confusion behind. Oneshot.


There are more than a few theories in here that ot everyone may agree with. But I like this idea and I like these theories. So sue me. Just enjoy and tell me what you think.

No More Regrets

The sun was beating down on emerald green grass which seemed to wave in the breeze, casting shadows from the tall tree's that surrounded the clearing. Beautiful flowers of light colours like lilac, white and cream sat together in little clumps whilst elegant butterflys of every colour imaginable fluttered around lazily, sometimes flying over the trees and disappearing only to be replaced by another.

This beautiful clearing had not been disturbed by humans and the only thing that seemed slightly out of place there was a man lying on the grass. He had blonde hair that was messed up now, though it was usually slicked back. His icy blue eyes were shut as he reminised the events that had happened barely hours before.

This man was the personification of Germany and he was normally proud of this. But not today. Today he just felt miserable and upset. The only true friend he had, excluding his Older brother, represented the Northen half of Italy and was sometimes called Italy Veneziano or just Italy. They had become friends shortly after the great war and then became allies after the second world war along with another country, Japan, who could possibly be seen as a friend of Germany's but now had closer ties with America and Britain.

Normally Italy was so happy and cheery, always smiling and always able to make Germany feel happy and included unlike any person he had met in his life. Yet Italy was becoming distant now and barely spoke to Germany anymore.

Germany couldnt understand why. Had he done something wrong? He had thought about it for hours at a time but he had always just given up and ended up spiralling down and failing to understand what was going on around him, never a good sign.

All he had managed to get from his hours of digging through his memories was a question asked by Italy, which Germany had not been able to answer. He had told Italy, in complete truthfulness, that he wasnt able to remeber anything before the spring of 1807 and that he had grown up quite quickly with the help of Prussia, his elder brother, not really having much of a childhood to remeber.

It was around that time that Italy had started to act distant and it was truly depressing Germany beyond belief and that is what had lead him here. Not long after the reunification, Germany had been spening more time alone to get over his grief and stress. He had chosen the Bavarian forest, and after walking for nearly an hour, he had stumbled across this clearing. he hadnt come here for a while but it was easier to think here.

Why couldnt he remember his childhood? He had heard stories of countries being found by older countries at thier birth as barely children, such as Japan being found in the bamboo by China or America being found by Britain in the American wilderness. And yet, Germany had remembered waking up at Prussia's house and his first thought being 'Germany' which he had guessed was his name.

And even then, he wasnt as young as Japan and America had said they had been when they were found. If he remebered correctly, he must have looked around 6 or 7 years old, unlike the usual age of 4 or 5.

All he wanted was to remember.

He heard footsteps then but didnt think much of it. This had happened before, where a hiker had decided to come off the path for a while. They had never entered the clearing, which was hard to find unless you knew where to look. So Germany decided to just sit and wait for the footsteps to fade. But they didnt.

Suddenly there was a rustle and the bushes behind Germany moved. Germany quickly stood and whipped around, but relaxed when he saw the familiar red eyes and white hair of his brother.

Germany sat back down again and sighed. "Hello Prussen. What is it that you need?" he asked tiredly. He heard Prussia sigh and heard his footsteps draw closer. It shocked him a little when Prussia sat next to him, but not that much.

"I dont need anything." This really suprised Germany. "I need to tell you something." Germany nearly sighed again, he really couldnt be bothered with this right now.

"I want you to tell me the first thing you remeber Germany." Prussia asked. Germany looked at Prussia who gestured for him to get on with it, so he opened his mouth and told the honest truth.

_~*~*~flashback~*~*~_

There was a small fire crackling in the hearth and the small room was bathed in orange light. the boy, who sat on the bed, stared around at his surroundings with a bewildered look on his face. he didnt recognise this room nor did he seem to realise where he was too.

The boy slipped down on to the floor, the plain brown night frock he wore twisting around his legs. he blushed, obviously not likling the feeling of wearing something so lose amd feminine.

He walked to the door and opened it, peering out into a long hallway. Moonlight shone through the windows and illuminated everything in a way that made every object look slightly silver and highlighted the shadows. The boy shivered, and seemed to be fighting with himself about whether or not to risk leaving his room. In the end his curiosity got the better of him and he slipped out, closing the door behind him.

"Hello." he called out, suprised that he obviously knew how to speak this language. He walked down another hallway and turned left and suddenly saw some orange light spilling out of an open doorway and he heard voices speaking in a language he understood, yet he couldnt make out what they were saying as they spoke softly.

As h got closer he was able to hear the men easier. "So, do you think Canada will be quite as willing to fight for his independence as America then?" Canada and America? They were obviously names, but they were strange to the boy's ears.

"I think not Gilbert. he is such a sweet and reserved young man. Even now, he is still as laidback as he was as a kid." Gilbert. That name was lss foreign to the boy but he didnt pounder and continued to listen to the conversation.

"I see. Would you be upset Francis? If he did become independent." Francis. Yet another weird name. This conversation was important, maybe he shouldnt be listeing in. "Of course not. If it means he no longer belongs to that bastard Angleterre then I will be happy for him. Much like i was for America. I will help him."

The boy turned to leave but a floor board creaked and gave him away. He could literally see death mocking him.

He turned again to see the two who had obviously been talking before. There was a man with red eyes, like blood, and shocking white hair and pale skin. Behing him stood a man with chin length, wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh. You are awake I see. Come here mein bruder, no need to be afraid." It was the man with the red eyes who had spoken, but his voice was softer and quieter than it had been earlier. The boy walked towards him unsurely and didnt protest when the albino picked him up.

"Who is this?" the blonde asked, a look of shock and surprise masking his face. "I do not know." Prussia admitted. Tey were back in the room now and the albino had sat the small boy on his lap.

"What is your name little one?" He asked quietly. Then icy blue eyes met blood red. "My name is Germany." Prussia looked shocked for a moment. "Well, you certainatley are ambitious young man. I see big things in store for you."

_~*~*~end flashback~*~*~_

Germany ended his little flahback there. "That is the first thing I can remember. Nothing more. It kind of pains me to think that Herr France was one of the first people I met, besides you." Prussia smiled at this comment.

"Germany, I think you need to know something." Germany furrowed his brow and turned to his brother. "What is it?" Prussia didnt respond fpr a while. "Forgive me for not telling you before, but maybe this will help you to restore ties with old friends."

Germany was curious now and he leaned into his big brother. "Please bruder, tell me." Prussia leant back and leant on his hands, looking up at the bright blue sky. "I think it will be easier through a story. Yes I will do that."

_" Once there were fewer countries on this Earth than there are now, but we called them empires. Some of the most famous around in this part or Europe is Rome, Germania and Germania's sister Scandinavia._

_These empires had heirs, kind of like children or grandchildren. The grandchildren of Rome were Italy, which was split in two, Veneziano and Romano as we know them. Also, thier siblings France and Spain. Scandinavias children were Sweden, Denmark and Norway who were later joined with Finland and Iceland, our cousins. The children of Germania was Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein and myself._

_Yet there was one child they could not quite place at the time. His name was Holy Roman Empire. Some believed he was the grandchild of the Roman Empire, hence his name. Others believed he was the child of Germania, due to his place in Europe. Others said he was a child of both empires, but they never gave a reason behind it._

_Rome fell at the hand of Germania and soon Germania fell were a lot of wars between the stronger country's, such as France, Spain and Austria, over possessions over the smaller, weaker countries, like Italy._

_Holy Roman Empire, or Holy Rome, became an assembly of sorts, for smaller countries. He was very ambitious, wishing to once again become an empire similar to the Roman Empire, but Italy refused his offers, instead prefering to stay with Austria._

_Time passed and in 1702 France was starting a revolution of sorts and the Holy Roman Empire was forced to go to war with them, but they were defeated._

_Italy, who was just a child at this time, had grown to love Holy Rome but there child romance was crushed and Italy soon believed that he would never see the Holy Roman Empire again and soon grew to forget about him."_

Germany cocked his head to the side, feeling more confused than ever. "W-what does this have to do with me?" He asked. Prussia hushed him and grinned. "Not finished yet." he teased.

"Anyway, I decided to go to the place where the battle had taken place and the place was absolute carnage." Prussia said. "The French had left a broken army in their wake. I just roamed the battle field and was surprised to find a small boy on the field."

"He was bleeding profusely yet he was still alive so I took him to my home." Prussia closed his eyes and sighed. "I raised him as my little brother and I was so proud of him."

Prussia turned to Germany. "That was you mein bruder." Germany was in a state of shock. Was Prussia seriously telling him the truth? Did he really mean it? Is it true that Germany actually had an amazing history that was far more interesting than being on the losing side during both world wars, and basically starting the second one.

"I think you have an Italy to go talk to." Prussia chuckled. Germany beamed at him before standing up, turning on his heel and running bakc through the forest.

He felt free at last and he knew why. He finally knew what happened in his past and with the help of friends and family he could learn so much more. Only then could he truly prepare for the future. Obly then could he let go of his bad past and live with no more regrets.

**So what do you think. Reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
